Pull Me Back from the Edge of Oblivion
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Stiles thinks he has nothing left after losing Scott's friendship, and feels shackled by the guilt of murder. He decides to end everything. Will Derek be too late?


Author's Note: Based on Season Five. Stiles can no longer live with himself after having killed, and feeling like he's lost Scott. He decides to end everything, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.

OoooOoooO

Derek glared at Scott with a look that could crack cement, his frown lines thinner than anyone remembered them. It was a look of pure disgust and hatred.

"You let him go!?" he thundered at Scott. "How could you? He's your brother!"

"Was," Scott corrected coldly with a scowl. "I don't know what he is anymore. He used to be this good person."

"He still is!" Derek spat in defense of the one he'd never thought he'd need to defend. "He was scared and he made a mistake Scott!"

"Did he Derek!? Or is that what he's become? He hosted the Nogitsune, remember?"

"That's not fair Scott!"

Scott shot him a snide, almost mocking look.

"Since when do you care at all?" he hissed. "You've acted like he doesn't exist for a few years now!"

Derek looked away in shame, expression conflicted and just a little sad.

"You still want him," Scott went on in a tone of finality. "You might have time... "

This time it was Scott who looked away.

"Where'd he say he was going?"

Scott sighed. Derek could sense his hesitation.

"He said he was going to your old place, to end it all... "

Derek's eyes widened in realization and he took off without one look back, praying it wasn't already too late.

He moved so fast, he was barely aware of being in the preserve now. That familiar scent hit him, maddening him to go faster like an intoxicant.

He made a great leap and rushed through the front door into the familiar decaying surroundings. Stiles was pouring gasoline over a mildewed sofa, already holding the lit firecracker in his other hand.

"Stiles no!"

Stiles hesitated, firecracker still raised above his head. His expression quickly became accusatory and angry.

"Why are you here!?" he demanded. "You won't stop me!"

Derek's expression was the most vulnerable and afraid Stiles had ever seen it as the older man stepped toward him. The teen steeled himself against it.

"Stay away Derek!" Stiles warned, eyes burning with rage. "I swear I'll take you with me!"

"That's what you'll have to do Stiles," Derek said resolutely, expression determined enough to convey his sincerity. "I'm not leaving. Not again."

The slightest crack appeared in Stiles's defenses, his expression becoming pained and confused.

"You do this now?" Stiles whispered, gaze accusing again. "Why care now?"

Derek took another step toward him, expression open and imploring.

"Because I do care," Derek said fiercely with conviction. "Because for some reason I feel like you're the only thing I have left in this world. You've gotten inside my head Stiles, and I love you."

Stiles lowered the firecracker, appearing hesitant and conflicted. Derek moved forward and took his arm gently, eyes making contact to confirm the other man's consent before gently taking the firecracker and blowing it out.

Their eyes remained locked, conveying so much through open glances that they couldn't say in words.

Derek placed his hands on both sides of Stiles's face and connected their lips gently. Stiles felt two tears slide down his face, but mostly good tears. He wasn't alone and Derek loved him.

Derek pulled back and looked at him with a gentle yet determined look.

"You still have me."

Stiles smiled, even in spite of the moisture gathering in his eyes, throwing his arms around the older man. Burying his face into Derek's t-shirt as he released all grief and self-blame through crying.

Derek embraced him and gently smoothed small circles against his back, determined not to cry in spite of himself. Stiles needed his strength right now.

He was surprised to hear a muffled chuckle against his shirt. A little bitter, but still a chuckle.

"I love you too, Sourwolf."

Fin


End file.
